Talk:Chadros Higelyges
Since this guy only appeared in like two pages of one chapter, I thought it would be best to put his appearance and personality in one section...Gerokeymaster 20:59, April 14, 2010 (UTC) jeah... because he couldn't possibly show up in the future....Biropg 21:02, April 14, 2010 (UTC) *I just meant for now. If he gets expanded upon in the future, which I hope he does, he seems kinda interesting, we can separate the two sections. For now, though, we don't have enough info to split it...Gerokeymaster maybe we will see him getting his ass kicked by former whitebeard pirates or blackbeardUsoppSpell 21:03, April 14, 2010 (UTC) : I swear you two .....We don't realy need a personality sub section now . I always found those kinda fan-ish when people over alalysed someone's actions , but here there is almost nothing to go up on . --New Babylon 21:23, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Bounty Which translation can we trust? 80,000,000 or over? Let's check the RAW, which I don't have. Check this raw. Mangastream's was wrong. --Klobis 22:11, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Bounty Mangastream(molokidan) : http://static3.mangastream.com/manga/5/73264755/18.png 18) 1: --"The New World," stormy once more. 2: Please excuse me. Could you say it one more time? 3: I couldn't hear it too well. 4: "Brownbeard!!" The 80 million beli bounty pirate, Master "Brownbeard!!!" Remember my name well, because this is my turf now!!! 5(2b): --oh. That name sounded so ridiculous, I thought I had misheard it. I will tell you two things. One, I hate jokes. 6: Jokes!!? 7: --and the second...today, 8: zawa zawa 9: Your "shadow of death" is visible. Aohige_AP : Hawkins: I'm sorry, can you repeat that? I couldn't hear you well. Brownbeard: I said, I am BROWNBEARD! The almighty Brownbeard, with bounty of 80 million!!! Remember my name!! This is MY territory!! Hawkins: Oh, I see. Your name is so stupid, I thought I heard you wrong. Let me tell you two things.... first, I hate jokes. Brownbeard: Joke!? Hawkins: And second.... I see death in your future. Enraged by this, Brownbeard pulls out a knife to attack Hawkins... bad move. centaur ok. Elephant in the room here. Who here thinks Brownbeard is the "Boss" centaur in Chapter 661? --Kingluffy1 13:14, March 21, 2012 (UTC) He looks exactly like him, but his name was not given. It might be good to leave it alone for now. 13:53, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I also think he is him, but I don't know if update the page or not. Technically, yes since he wasn't named we should wait, but when we recognize a character we usually don't wait that someone call him, so I don't think that is wrong to assume that he is actually him. It sounds like something that is likely to be addressed in an SBS. If that is the case, then I agree it's something that should not be added unless expressly specified. However I dont think there would be any harm if you are of the opinion that is him, just dont add it to the article unless confirmed. --Kingluffy1 15:22, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Dear god you guys are being way too overly cautious. It looked exactly like him, same clothes, same sword, had close enough of a matching bounty, and said he was a former pirate. It's pretty obvious it's Brownbeard. 15:30, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Well I guess so. ::we're not disputing that. We just want to avoid an edit war. Thing is the circumstances surrounding his situation seem slightly suspiscious. If you feel its a fact that should be noted, you have enough pull here that i'd go along with it. --Kingluffy1 15:54, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Name "Boss" will not be his name? Barbamarron would be the nickname .. Bounty Increase? How do we know his bounty increased by 60,000 over the timeskip? Before the TS he said it exceeded 80,000,000, which is true of 80,060,000. I highly doubt it increased, rather it was 80,060,000 all along. Brownbeard Pirates Is it too soon to make a Brownbeard Pirates page? I know they are no longer pirates, but I still think it should be called that as collectively they are the Brownbeard Pirates or were the Brownbeard Pirates. Brownbeard's legs I don't think we ever did see brownbeards legs pretimeskip in the manga at least the two places i remember him being there hereand here they are convinently cut out of the picture. Should this be added to the article somehow. Cosmikaze 21:04, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I must admit, there is no source that states that he was not a centaur, and the fact that oda seemingly purposely cut out his legs, it seems more likely that he was always a centaur but oda didn't want to show their existance too early. There is the possibility that it was a gained ability from either a special zoan type, one of vegapunk's experiments (though as far as we know, he only handles devil fruit and cyborgs) or is simply a zoan fruit where the user has trained to gain the centaur-type form. Most likely though, he was always a centaur and this is an anime goof (much like many of their infamous colourations and the double rumble ball episode). Pharap 02:47, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Amputee? Should Brownbeard be added in the category "Amputees" with charecters who have lost limbs? (Shanks, Crocodile, Jozu etc) Since in one of the latest chapters (664..? I think..) He said Hawkins made him either loose the ability to control his legs, or Hawkins removed his legs. Brownbeards legs are replaced by crocodile legs, so should he be added to that category? Amputee would really only apply if he still didn't have legs. Since he has them, it wouldn't really count since he never lost his legs originally. 03:30, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Deceased I think it's safe to say he's dead, if others say he is. 23:19, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Can't we just wait to see it in the next chapters? People don't die that fast in One Piece.. So true XD plus people rarely die to begin with in the present Bon Kurei's still alive for frick sakes :/ Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 20:25, May 24, 2012 (UTC) People in the story say he's dead, we have no primary argument to say otherwise, so we'll call him dead. If he somehow is alive at a later date, we will remove the category. It's not that difficult. 21:45, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Vivi said Pell was dead. Your argument is invalid. SeaTerror 05:51, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Pell didn't leave a smoking, bloody corpse. The guy can be considered dead until proven otherwise, just as DP says. 05:54, May 25, 2012 (UTC) We didn't see his body, but it should have been way more than BB since a canon bullet=/= A bomb out to destroy a whole freaking city We saw his body right after the attack. It was smoking and bloody just like Kuroashi98 said. He's dead until proven otherwise. 22:38, May 25, 2012 (UTC) I say lock the page too.. That's retarded. Its Oda so its alive until proven otherwise. SeaTerror 01:21, May 26, 2012 (UTC) You're an idiot. He was seen as a smoldering corpse, no one said anything otherwise, so he's dead. Our judgments don't transcend the characters' statements or the events in the manga. 01:25, May 26, 2012 (UTC) You don't know how Oda works obviously. He has only killed about 4 characters total in non-flashbacks. SeaTerror 06:31, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Loooooooooooooock. Boss How we can consider this "name"? It's his true name or epiteth? If I good remember in his introduction of chapter 661, "Boss" is stated as a name. However we should put it in the page Rayleigh92 20:16, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Technically both of them are epithets/titles. Brownbeard is an epithet while Boss is more of formality. If you think about it, he would be Boss Brownbeard, which we would just shorten to Brownbeard, like how we don't call Luffy "Captain Luffy" even though captain is his title. Brownbeard is correct and we don't really need to add Boss. 22:16, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Understood. It's as some characters in the Blue Deep named as "Captain Name", but captain isn't the name, but the title. However in this case the name Boss's been introduced (ch.661) as a single name, without a real name near. This the cause of my doubts.Rayleigh92 22:28, July 11, 2012 (UTC) pre time skip why write pre time skip at the top of Brownbeard picture ?? when we never seen him in the anime before the pre time skip ??. Nico [[User_Talk:Devilchild~Nico~Robin|'❤❤❤']] 15:37, November 14, 2012 (UTC) never mind... i just say the him before the time skip. Nico [[User_Talk:Devilchild~Nico~Robin|'❤❤❤']] 15:40, November 14, 2012 (UTC)